deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Ganon
Bowser VS Ganon is the 59th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Bowser from the Super Mario series and Ganondorf from the The Legend of Zelda series in a battle between iconic Nintendo villains. Description Two of Nintendo's all-time favorite bosses square off in a battle of all that is evil. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Ever since the invention of princesses, there have been princess kidnappers. Wiz: And these two are certainty among the top tier in their trade. Boomstick: Bowser, the king of the Koopas. Wiz: And Ganon, the demon king. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bowser (*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario 3D Land*) Boomstick: Once upon a time, a giant turtle had a dream. He would conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by turning everyone in it into brick. But one pesky princess had the gall to undo his mystical masonry. Wiz: Naturally, King Bowser Koopa had only one sensible option: he snatched her up and locked her away in his castle. Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Bros. is shown. Wiz: No, not that castle. The Great Tower of Bowser Land from Super Mario 3D World is shown. Wiz: That castle. Boomstick: Because what's a little kidnapping when you've already morphed thousands of innocents into brick? Wiz: With the princess out of the picture, Bowser finally had it all. Until two pesky portly plumbers popped up out of nowhere and procured his petulant princess. Boomstick: Nice job on that alliteration! Wiz: I'm surprised you know what alliteration means. Boomstick: Of course, my conspicuous co-host! Anyway, if there's one thing to say about Bowser, it's that he never gives up. He's always hatching a new scheme for domination with his army, and you know it's going to involve some princess pilfering. Wiz: And not only is he tenacious, but he's also incredibly tough. Boomstick: Probably due to his natural turtley-ness. Wiz: That's not a real word, but you are correct. Bowser's seemingly indestructible shell can take an insane amount of abuse. As can the rest of him, really. (*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Sunshine*) Boomstick: Not only that, but his shell's great for doling out damage. Probably because of the impale-a-man sized spikes! Which he can shoot out of his shell like a goddamn cannon! Wiz: Bowser also fights with his razor-sharp teeth and claws, and is capable of lifting and throwing massive amounts of weight. Boomstick: He can probably even lift your mother, Wiz! Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Lord knows I couldn't. He's also got a bunch of weapons to throw around, like hammers, spike balls, and Mecha-Koopas, all from the safety of the happiest flying machine ever, the Koopa Clown Copter. (We see Bowser fly off with a petrified Peach in the Subspace Emissary story) Is that spelled with c's or k's?. (*Cues: Koopa's Road - Super Mario 64*) Wiz: An impressive airborne vehicle which can somehow drop ammunition exactly the size of itself, probably via some kind of magic. Boomstick: Oh yeah, have we mentioned that this is a magic turtle? He can breathe fire like a dragon, shape shift into anything, even grow at will to be as big as a castle. Which is also a Transformer. You think he can grow his.... Wiz: No, I don't wanna think about it, have you seen a turtle penis? They're horrifying! Boomstick: I haven't....why have you? Wiz: Science... (*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2 - Final Boss Orchestra Mix*) Wiz: Anyway, with his size increase comes a tremendous boost in power. Not only can he fight a castle, he can pick the whole thing up and throw it! Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive lava of any temperature, even when it melts off his skin! He's withstood a point blank supernova, and being sucked into a black hole, multiple times! Wiz: And consider, a black hole is a complete compression of space and time that stretches anything apart, even light itself. Boomstick: Man, you'd think with all this awesome power, Bowser could take over the Mushroom Kingdom, like, no problem. (*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Wiz: Except, he's an idiot. He's constantly underestimating his opponents, he builds traps in his castles which always end up being used against him, and to top it all off, he's illiterate. Still, with his incredibly ferocity and brute force, it's no wonder Bowser strikes fear across the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Until they all get together for go-karting or some tennis. Wiz: Take it from me, Boomstick, you can't always be the bad guy. Boomstick: Okay... (Bowser attempts to get a kiss from Peach after winning Mario Tennis, but Birdo comes up to kiss him instead, he sees and jumps back in fright, then runs off.) Ganondorf (*Cues: Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Wiz: The peaceful kingdom of Hyrule is full of hidden terrors. Giant Spiders, a dragon who eats rock people... Boomstick: And that red headed fairy with boobs that'll poke your eyes out and a laugh that can melt any erection. Wiz: But the most dangerous fiend of all is the Demon King, Ganon. Ganon appears and laughs. (*Cues: Ganondorf Battle - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker*) Boomstick: However, before he became a giant blue pig demon, Ganon was actually just a man named Ganondorf. (*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Wiz: Ganondorf was raised in the Gerudo Desert, as a student of magic under the tutelage of the Twinrova witches. Boomstick: But while the Gerudo have got some pretty kickass music, growing up in the desert obviously wasn't the best. Because...you know...sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and gets every-''' Wiz: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! (clears throat) Fortunately for Ganondorf and our viewers, his destiny would take him beyond the sand. (*Cues: Battlefield of Demise - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*) '''Boomstick: See, turns out, he's the reincarnation of the demon, Demise who happens to be the root of all evil. Because what else would you grow up to be with a name like that? Wiz: Upon his defeat, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage. Boomstick: Wow, that's some hardcore shit. Talk about a sore loser. But for Ganondorf, being the lord of demons reborn has its upsides, like being really good at magic. Wiz: Among the numerous spells he knows, he can summon phantoms to fight alongside him, freeze enemies with waves of darkness, cast deadly curses, teleport, fly, and create orbs of electric energy which can stop foes in their tracks. Boomstick: And they double as a deadly game of Pong. Also, he's a master swordsman, capable of wielding two blades at once with extreme efficiency. But being the king of all evil, with awesome skills wasn't enough. (*Cues: Gerudo Desert - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess*) Wiz: Ganondorf grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity, and, like any good reincarnation of pure evil, wanted to take it for himself, including the Triforce, a legendary relic said to grant the wish of any who may touch it. Boomstick: But when it was finally within his grasp, two of its pieces rejected him harder than Wiz's last date. However, the one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, was kinda the best, it gave him near invulnerability, incredible strength, and unlimited mystical power. It's only downside, or upside, depending on how you see it, is that it turned him into a giant demon pig. Wiz: With this form came immense power, and a new name: Ganon. (*Cues: Last Battle - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D*) We see various scenes of the Ganon pig form. Boomstick: Everything's better with bacon. Wiz: Ganon is fast enough to dodge arrows point blank without even looking, he's strong enough to destroy stone walls and pillars with no effort, and he's tough enough to get back up after having an entire castle fall on him. But while the Triforce of Power supposedly grants him immortality, Ganon can still be slain, and is specifically vulnerable to holy weapons, like the Master Sword, though he has survived being impaled by one, and then killed his executioner with his bare hands. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his smaller, weaker opponents, at least until they drive a sword through his head. Boomstick: But hey, when your a titanic, nigh-invulnerable pig sorcerer, you can afford to be a bit cocky. Ganon laughs long and loudly. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Inside Bowser's Castle, the King of the Koopas is resting on his throne with his arms folded. However, one of three Shy Guys walk up to Bowser with a piece of the Triforce, and places it down in front of him. Bowser opens his eyes, realizes this, and so he gets off his throne and lets out an evil laugh. Suddenly, the Triforce piece floats to the left, makes a high-pitched sound, then the sound turns low pitched and dark energy starts to grow around it. (*Cues: Blood On Broken Glass - Brandon Yates*) Bowser notices this, and becomes worried about the situation. Then the Triforce piece starts to shoot dark thunder, and then the demon king Ganondorf arises from the Triforce piece, letting out an evil laugh. Bowser's emotion changes from worried to angry, and so Bowser growls. Ganondorf lets out another evil laugh, and launches an energy ball at four of Bowser's minions. One of the Koopas yells in fear before he hides in his shell while the Goombas start running for their lives and one of the Shy Guys turn around and notice this before they get hit by the attack, and die. Bowser clenches his fists, and lets out a breath of fire while he roars. FIGHT! Bowser tosses his throne at Ganondorf, but the Demon King destroys it with a punch and delivers a combo that sends Bowser to the chandeliers. Ganondorf hops on one of them and launches an electric projectile that Bowser deflects by spinning followed by a tossed hammer that takes down Ganondorf's chandelier, sending it down crashing. (*Cues: Bowser and Bowser Jr's Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS*) Bowser celebrates too soon. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Ganondorf uses dark magic to teleport behind him and punch him down. (*Cues: Blood On Broken Glass - Brandon Yates again*) They trade blows with Bowser following up with a fire projectile that Ganondorf blocks but causes a smoke screen. (*Cues: Olympus Mons (Instrumental) - Brandon Yates*) Bowser uses the opportunity to kick the Gerudo outside through the castle gates and onto the ground. Ganondorf regains his footing and fires an orb of electrical energy. Bowser notices his tennis racket lying on the ground and picks it up, using his tennis and shell deflecting skills to counter the dark wizard's projectiles. He delivers a slashing combo after Ganondorf's been hit with his attacks, but Ganondorf teleports himself and the Koopa King to the castle walls, where he tries dropping Bowser in the lava. Ganondorf laughs, but Bowser survived the fall and boards his Koopa Clown Car. He lays down a bomb that rolls toward the villain, but Ganondorf uses the Warlock Punch to hit it back at him. Bowser falls again, but drastically increases his size to become a bigger threat. He unleashes a large punch, but Ganondorf uses the Triforce of Power to transform into Ganon to catch the punch and send the large turtle back. He then throws his trident which avoids Bowser's flames to stab the large Koopa in the eye. Ganon teleports in front of Bowser, and the Mario villain takes the opportunity to swallow the pig demon in his stomach. Bowser starts laughing, but his body slowly decays and shrinks until he's reduced to a skeleton. Ganon's magic explodes which sends his bones flying everywhere, and the Demon King laughs in victory. KO! Ganon is seen using his magic to manipulate Bowser's bones like a puppet. Results (*Cues: Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*) Boomstick: That'll do pig. That'll do. Wiz: Bowser may have had the advantage in brute strength, but Ganon's deadlier magic and superior intellect won out in the end. Boomstick: Ganon had his fair share of brawn as well, but what really counts is his ability to form a strategy and plan of attack. Wiz: Regardless of intelligence, both Bowser and Ganon were nearly invulnerable to typical means of harm. Ganon could only be killed by holy weapons like the Master Sword and Silver Arrows so, while Bowser could hurt him, he couldn't exactly kill him. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Bowser could survive almost anything. Almost. In New Super Mario Bros DS, after falling into some kind of super lava, it's gotta be, since he's survived molten dips before unscathed, he became Dry Bowser, and after a strong enough impact, not even his own magic could reassemble his body. ''' Wiz: You can even see the light missing in his eyes, so in this case, for all intents and purposes, Bowser was dead by magic and force. With Ganon's unlimited pool of magic power, he not only cursed Bowser's body to decay like he did the Deku Tree, but also blasted him apart with enough force to more than surpass that fall in the castle. '''Boomstick: Ganon had this fight war-locked down. Wiz: The winner is Ganon. Trivia * The connections between Bowser and Ganon is that they're both the monstrous, legendary main antagonists of Nintendo’s biggest franchises who kidnap princesses and try to overthrow magical kingdoms. Both are near-immortal villains and are the nemeses of two of the most famous video game protagonists. * This is the 10th Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath and Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, and with the next 12 being Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. *This is the fourth Super Smash Bros. themed epsiode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), Zelda VS Peach and Link VS Cloud, and with the next three being Ken VS Terry, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Wario VS King Dedede. * This is the second Super Mario VS Legend of Zelda themed episode, after Zelda VS Peach. * Previous Death Battle combatants Goomba and Koopa make a brief appearance at the beginning of the fight. * At 9:16, when Ganon appears behind Bowser, the kanji signs for "Menacing" start floating across the screen, which is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * This is the first episode to be animated by Domination, with the next one being Mewtwo VS Shadow. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles